


Words I wish I’d never spoke

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020-2021 [1]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Whump, Zsl, aftermath of claps, theyre all nonbinary, unspecified injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Kobra’s been hurt. Ghoul is worried.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020-2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012107
Comments: 18
Kudos: 23





	Words I wish I’d never spoke

Fun Ghoul is _fine_. The blood, unfortunately, is all Kobra’s, and they won’t allow themself to be checked out until they’re sure he’s okay. 

The two of them had been caught up in a clap on their way back from D’s, and Kobra had taken several blaster shots for Fun Ghoul. The two of them barely stumbled in the door before Kobra passed out completely, either from bloodloss or the blow to his head, nobody’s quite sure yet. 

He’s awake now, at least, Jet Star running a hand through his hair to keep it pulled back as Kobra twitches, flinching away each time Poison slips the small, curved needle through the skin of his face. Ghoul should move, should help, but they’re frozen, watching. 

Eventually, Poison finishes, and Kobra moves to stand up, leaning heavily on the table they’d just been bleeding out on, and Ghoul snaps back into the present, hands moving fast and harsh as they sign,

“Don’t get up.”

Kobra’s expression changes from exhausted to confrontational, stepping slightly forward as he replies, a bit clumsily. 

“Fuck off.”

“No.” Ghoul doesn’t move, aside from speaking. “You’re hurt.”

“I’m _fine_.” Kobra starts forward again, and Poison moves with him, to help him keep his balance. Kobra glares at them, stumbling away, and out through the front door. Poison and Jet exchange glances, and Jet Star slips out after them. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Poison begins, reaching for Ghoul, and Ghoul _hisses_ , blinking back tears. 

“Kobra could have fucking _died_ , Poison. You’re their brother, don’t you _care_?” Poison jumps back like they’ve been slapped. 

“Of-fucking-course I care! I’ve fucking seen him hurt a thousand times over, spent a hundred nights waiting by his fucking bedside, watching to make sure my brother’s breathing doesn’t stop in the night. So shut the _fuck_ up!” 

Ghoul opens their mouth, closes it, and reaches for Poison as the adrenaline of the clap begins to wear off, stumbling. 

“I’m— I didn’t mean to—“

Poison shoves past them without a sound, to join Jet Star and the Kobra Kid. Moments after the screen door slams shut, Ghoul crumples to the floor with barely a gasp. 

It’s nearly an hour later when the three Fabulous Killjoys shuffle in from where they’d been sitting on the porch, only a few yards from Ghoul, lying bleeding on the floor, breath coming in little gasping cries. It’s Poison who notices first, cursing, but not willing to let go of Kobra, who’s gone pale again, clinging to their brother. 

For a moment, none of them move. 

And then, shakily, more pushing their arm against the floor than lifting it, Fun Ghoul reaches for the others, reaches for their family. 

Kobra drops to their knees, hands bracing against the floor to help spread the shock of hitting the ground, reaching for Ghoul as they lie motionless, taking up their hands, as finally, Poison and Jet shake off their shock and move, Poison to grab the first-aid kit, and Jet to gently roll Ghoul onto their back, start looking for where they’re injured. 

“I’m,” Ghoul whispers, gasping between words, “so sorry. I— I didn’t—“

“Shh,” Kobra whispers, lacing their fingers through his own, and Poison lays a hand on Kobra’s shoulder, nodding. 

“Don’t talk now. We love you, Ghoul.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
